The Hotel
by NCChris
Summary: Jasper and Bella have a chance for true love after the "You're worth it" speech. A Jasper/Bella one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Here is a quick one-shot for Jasper/Bella. They were the #1 winners of my one-shot poll. Thanks to all who voted. Stay tuned for another one-shot for the runners up…**

**OK, so this Bella came out a little OOC, but I like to think that she is free to be herself with Jasper vs. the beat down low self-esteem version that always seemed to crop up with Edward…don't flog me too harshly, OK? It's my birthday, so be nice! ;)**

**

* * *

**

JPOV

Bella had gone into the hotel suite's bedroom an hour ago. I was sitting with my back against the closed door and my chin resting on my drawn up knees. The ache in my chest was stronger when she was not in the room with me. I sighed softly, listening to her deep even breathing, trying to resist the urge to enter the room and watch her sleep.

Alice flitted into the room and sat down next to me on the floor. She wrapped a sympathetic arm around my shoulders. The relief from my Bella-induced tension was immediate. Sweet Alice, what would I do without her? For decades she had been my companion, source of strength, and sometimes lover.

She, of course, knew where our path to the Cullens would ultimately take us, me to Bella and her to her, as yet unknown, true love. Our family knew very little about our complicated relationship. We loved each other deeply, but we were not in love with each other any longer. We stayed together and loved each other for decades, but a little less than 18 years ago, Alice had seen the vision that would change all our lives. A young brown haired girl would come into our lives and would change us all irrevocably, and me most of all.

I suppose it would have been funny if it were not so pathetic on her first day at Forks High School, when I was literally a bundle of nerves over the girl that would come to mean so much to me. The events of the following months were players in a comedy of errors. At every turn, I was thwarted by my brother, Edward. He was convinced that she was his destiny and no matter what Alice or any of the rest of the family said to him, he refused to see reason. If he noticed my conspicuous lack of an opinion on the matter, he never let on. I wasn't willing to tear apart the only family I had had since my change, even if it meant my complete and eternal happiness.

Alice had finally had enough and decided to take things into her own capable hands. When the tracker came to that fateful baseball game and locked his sights on Bella, it took every ounce of control I had not to allow my inner soldier to take over and simply remove the risk to my love. Alice's calming touch and eye contact alerted me to another option. So, after careful planning on her part, following the tracker's decision to give chase, here I sat in a hotel room with the object of my undying and eternal love and devotion; skulking outside her bedroom door, listening to her sleep like some kind of creepy stalker.

Alice interrupted my thoughts with a soft clearing of her throat,

"Jasper, you need to be honest with her. You cannot move forward and neither can she without creating the opportunity."

"Alice, she loves Edward. She barely even knows I exist. I'm a fool to think I could deserve her love."

Alice did not like my response and, cupping my cheek in her hand, turned my head so she could look in my eyes.

"Do you remember what you told Bella yesterday when we arrived here?" she asked softly.

Of course I remembered, vampires remember everything, but what did that have to do with anything. Alice continued without waiting for my response.

"Jasper, when Bella was feeling worthless and was panicking about the family last night, you told her she was worth it. Jasper, honey, you are worth it, too. You deserve to be happy with her. If you'll take the chance with her, you're both going to be so very happy. Talk to her, Jasper, go to her later when she needs you." She finished, kissed my cheek and flitted to the other bedroom, shutting the door securely behind her.

I resumed my silent vigil outside Bella's door, concentrating on the calming rhythm of her deep breaths. As I sat, I came to a disturbing conclusion. I, Jasper Whitlock, former Confederate Major and commander of a newborn vampire army, was afraid of Bella Swan. This little slip of a human girl had me terrified and tongue-tied. I was hiding behind a false sense of honor and self-sacrifice. That might be well and good, but the bottom line was that I was scared.

As I was castigating myself over this disturbing turn of events, I felt a sudden spike in Bella's emotions. I could feel her anxiety and heard her tossing in the restraining sheets. I was listening carefully, trying to give her time to work through the nightmare on her own. My resolve crumbled when I heard her first agonized cry.

I flew through the door to her side and knelt beside the bed, gently untangling the sheets from her thrashing body and smoothing the sweat-dampened hair from her face. She calmed under my gentle touch and my fingers burned from the warmth of her skin. I gently stroked her warm soft cheek with the back of my hand, marveling at the sensations of tenderness this woman was evoking in my long dead heart. She had stilled and had nuzzled her warm cheek against my cold hard hand. She was quiet and resting comfortably again. I gently removed my hand and turned to leave her room and resume my vigil outside her door. I would not sit in this room and watch her sleep without her permission, that was too creepy for me and I had been raised a gentleman.

Just before I reached the doorway, I heard the most beautiful sound.

"Jasper?" she called softly, her voice still husky and thick with sleep.

"Yes, Bella." I replied, equally softly, not wanting to pull her fully from her slumber.

"What's wrong? Why are you leaving, Jasper?"

"Nothing, Bella. You were restless in your sleep. I came in to make sure you were OK. I was just going to leave so I wouldn't disturb you. I'm sorry I woke you." I murmured in response.

"Stay with me for a bit, Jasper. You make me feel very safe and I don't want to have another nightmare," she whispered, knowing I would hear.

"As you wish, darlin'," I replied crossing back over to her and sinking down to my knees beside her bed.

"Don't be silly, Jasper. You'll be more comfortable sitting on the bed don't you think? I'd be more comfortable with that, too." She said, dropping the last part to no more than a whisper of breath that she hoped I wouldn't understand.

I paused a moment, sampling her emotions in the stillness of the darkened bedroom. She wasn't lying; I could feel her relief that I was here. She felt secure with me and under the sense of security was an adoration I surely didn't deserve and mixed with the adoration was a flicker of desire, quickly extinguished as she took in my expression. The barest hint of hope flickered in my chest. Perhaps she was drawn to me as I was to her.

I decided to stay quiet as I rose and removed my shoes and top shirt. She scooted over on the bed to make room for me to lie comfortably. I stretched my lanky frame out on the bed, tucking my hands comfortably behind my head. She then proceeded to shock the hell out of me by rolling to her side and snuggling into my chest. I took a shuddering breath as her warmth flooded my senses. I couldn't help but marvel at the fact that for the first time in my very long life, a human's blood didn't create the burn in my throat. Her exotic floral scent flooded my nose and a low purring growl slipped from my lips before I could contain it. She responded by snuggling deeper against my side and tucking one of her legs between mine.

"Jasper, what is this? I can't explain how I'm feeling with you…"she sighed, "Please don't think that I'm a brazen hussy…I must seem like one to you, but I'm tired of fighting against how I feel. Alice told me to stop hiding my feelings around you; she said I needed to tell you the truth."

Her heart was thundering loudly in her chest and nervousness was flooding from her in thick waves. She was flustered and embarrassed by her heartfelt revelation.

I was stunned and amused; that damned little pixie. I was going to owe her big time. I wondered briefly if she still wanted that yellow Porshe.

As I was pondering the right way to respond, I dropped my arm lightly across her shoulder and began to trace light circles on her arm. She shivered in response and I almost snatched my hand back before I felt her desire spike. My own began to increase as I allowed myself to hope for something more with the beautiful brunette in my arms.

"Um, Jasper? Could you say something, please? I just put a lot out there…" she murmured, her voice trembling slightly.

"God, darlin', I'm sorry. I'm just a little bit stunned…" before I could even continue my thought, I felt the crushing waves of worthlessness flow from her.

Oh no, I couldn't have her thinking that I didn't feel the same. I gently but quickly tilted her head up to look into her eyes.

"Bella, I said I was stunned, not that I didn't feel the same way. I want to be with you, Bella, if you'll have me. I told you that you were worth it, darlin', and I meant it in every way."

Her eyes widened slightly and I felt her pulse quicken slightly as what I said sunk in and the reality of our closeness registered. Then she did it, she brushed her lips softly across mine. Angels wept and choirs began to sing. I was lost at that moment. She pulled back and then brushed them lightly again.

This time I was ready and I wound my hand into the hair at the nape of her neck and pulled her flush against me. I had been dreaming of this moment since I laid eyes on her months ago; and God, she was sweet. I almost wept at her taste. It was better than anything I had ever tasted before; in my human life or in my vampiric existence. I was purring deep in my chest now and I could hear her occasional moan of pleasure as we explored each other. Lord, how I wanted her!

After a moment, I pulled away to let her breathe and ran my nose instead along her delicate jaw, inhaling her scent again. I would never tire of it and I hoped she would allow me to enjoy it again and again.

"Bella, I have not lived a life to be proud of. Are you sure you're making the right decision with me?" I whispered, terrified of her answer but needing it just the same.

"Jasper, what's past is past. You can tell me about it later. I hope you'll trust me with your story, but I know who you are now and you are a good man, my man, I hope." She replied, pushing a wave of love and adoration towards me.

I gently took her lips with mine again and pushed a small measure of my love to her through our joined lips. She gasped and I could smell her desire and arousal. She trembled in my arms and sighed my name. I broke our contact and smiled against the soft warm skin of her neck as she groaned her displeasure.

"Darlin', if we don't slow this down, I may not be able to stay a gentleman with you."

"Did I ask you to be a gentleman, Jasper? I know what I want…you," she sighed, arching her neck to give me better access.

I froze and lifted my head. How did I get so lucky? Not only did she want me, but she wanted me with the same passion that flowed from me to her.

"Bella, are you sure?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly from the emotion.

She didn't respond, but instead sat up and pulled her tank top up and over her head. Then, again seeing my stunned expression, she smiled slightly and brought my cold hand to her soft breast. My eyes rolled back in my head as the warmth of her body soaked into me.

"Please, Jasper. I want you. Make me yours," she murmured, running her hands underneath the hem of my shirt and tracing the lines of my abdominal muscles.

I shivered under her touch and allowed her to pull the shirt up and over my head. It quickly joined hers on the floor. I felt her confusion as her hands encountered the first of my scars.

"Jasper? What happened to you?" she asked.

I paused a moment, not wanting to explain everything tonight, but knowing that she deserved to know who I really was.

"My life has not been a fairy tale, Bella. Those scars are a piece of my story." I replied, hesitation coloring my reply.

"One day you'll tell me, but not tonight. Tonight it's just you and me, not ghosts of the past," she replied softly, kissing a scar in the center of my chest where my heart would beat if I were human.

Her tender touch and attention to my imperfections tripped a switch inside me. I would love this woman forever and I prayed that she would give me the opportunity to show her that.

I pushed her back onto the bed and covered her with my body, bracing myself on my forearms as I stroked her soft warm skin, eliciting moans and sighs from her even as my own purring began to rumble in my chest.

She wore only a thin cotton pair of panties and I desperately wanted to get in them.

"Jasper, are you trying to figure out how to sweet talk me out of my panties?" she giggled.

"Well, darlin', I do have a few good pick-up lines." I teased, continuing my lazy exploration of her body.

"Mmmm, such as?" she replied; only half focused on what I was saying.

"It's not my fault I fell in love. Your emotions are what tripped me." I replied, cheekily.

"Oh, Jasper, that's really bad, honey. Don't worry though, even with bad pick-up lines, you're getting lucky tonight," she managed to squeak out between giggles.

"Oh darlin', I will not be the only lucky one tonight," I drawled, listening to her heartbeat as it began to race again in her chest as I pulled the offending piece of cotton down her legs and added them to the growing pile on the floor.

The scent of her arousal permeated the room and venom briefly flooded my mouth. I swallowed thickly and began to make my way down to her center.

"Bella, I really want to taste you. Can I, darlin'?" I asked, looking up for her approval before beginning.

She nodded and tossed her head back with a low moan as I began my pleasant work. It didn't take long before I could feel her ecstasy getting ready to peak. I knew I needed to prepare her for my size, so I slipped a finger into her and couldn't hold back my own moan when it mingled with hers. She was arching her back and pressing against me with each thrust.

I pulled back from her as she continued to near her peak. She groaned at the loss of contact, but quickly stilled when she felt me at her entrance.

"Bella, are you absolutely sure, darlin'? I don't want you to regret anything." I asked, looking into her eyes.

"Jasper, what do you feel from me? Do I feel unsure? I know that this is right. For whatever reason, we were supposed to be together. I'm ready," she replied simply, lacing her fingers in my hair.

I nodded and slowly began to push into her. When I could feel her barrier, I stilled and glanced at her again. She nodded and whispered,

"It's OK…it'll hurt, but you're worth it."

An intense burst of love flared in me as I pushed through her barrier and seated myself fully inside her warmth. She cried out and a few tears began to leak from her eyes. I brushed them gently away from her eyes and murmured my love to her, careful not to move until I felt her pain recede.

After a few moments, I tentatively moved within her and was rewarded with her breathy moan in my ear. After that, everything blurred into a haze of pleasure. I could feel hers rising and sent her mine in return until every twitch within her and brush of her lips against mine brought us closer to completion. As we fell over the edge together, I heard her shout my name even as I cried out hers. It was the most perfect experience of my 165 years.

Afterwards, as we lay in each others' arms, I stroked her hair and told her that I loved her. I felt her joy seep into my very bones as she replied that she loved me, too. I didn't know how all of this would play out. Edward would be devastated, but the others would only want us to be happy. Bella snuggled into my side and I stroked her hair as she slept. I had finally found my mate and there was nothing that could separate us now.

Sometime that next morning, Alice knocked lightly on the door. Bella was still sleeping, so I slipped out of the bed, carefully tucking the covers around her sleeping form before tugging on my jeans and quietly leaving the room.

"Congratulations, Jasper. You will be very happy together. I need to tell you about a disturbing event regarding the tracker. Jasper, he's here in Phoenix. Here's a picture of the room he's in."

As I took the picture from her, a pair of warm arms snuggled themselves around my waist and Bella peered around my shoulder.

"Why did you draw a ballet studio, Alice?" she asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"You know this place, Bella? You've been there before?" I asked, concerned immediately.

"Well, it looks a lot like the studio near my old house where I used to take lessons as a kid. I haven't been there in years, but the arch in the doorway is exactly the same. Is everything OK?" she replied.

"Bella, we're going to leave. The tracker has found out we're in Phoenix. It's not safe here anymore. The rest of the family is on their way now, so we're going to pick them up and you and I are going to go far away. I will keep you safe, darlin'. He is not going to hurt you." I replied, squeezing her tightly to my side and breathing in her scent.

"OK, Jasper, I need you to come down with me and get us checked out. Then we'll head to the airport." Alice said, stopping to kiss Bella's cheek, "Bella, go ahead and pack your things, we'll be back up in a bit to get you."

Thirty minutes later we were finished and riding the elevator back up to our room to get Bella and head to the airport. I was immediately concerned, I couldn't feel Bella inside the room.

As I burst through the door, the first thing I saw was a single sheet of hotel stationary folded once in half with my name scrawled across the front in Bella's harried script.

_My dearest Jasper,_

_Please try to forgive me for leaving you this way. He's got my mother. I can't let Renee suffer in my place. No matter what happens, please know that I have no regrets and I truly love you. Please thank Alice. Without her I might never have had the courage to tell you how I felt. Take care of them all for me if I can't be with you again._

_All my love until,_

_Bella_

A vicious growl erupted in my chest as I read the note. Goddamn it, Bella!

"Alice, what can you see? Where has she gone? Is she OK?" I barked.

"Jasper, he's got her or will have her soon. She'll be in that ballet studio. He's tricked her, Jasper, he doesn't have her mother. Hurry, Jasper! I'll get the others and we'll be right behind you."

I ran…thank God for the cloud cover. I could smell her blood as I burst through the doors of the studio. James was just pulling back his arm to smack her again, when I removed it at the socket. James was tough though and we were soon grappling with each other. Bella was whimpering and moaning as she lay broken and bleeding on the floor.

Suddenly, I heard her heartbeat stutter. She was bleeding too much. She was going to die. My vision went red with rage and I ripped into the worthless piece of shit writhing in my arms. Finally, I severed his head from his good for nothing shoulders and tossed him in a heap on the floor. He would be burned soon enough, but for now, Bella was my priority.

Her heartbeat was soft and slow, skipping more beats than were normal. I ran my hands slowly down her legs, feeling where the artery had been severed. I quickly whipped my belt off and fashioned a rough tourniquet from it, slowing the flow of blood from the wound.

"Bella, baby, stay with me. I can't lose you. I just found you, darlin'," I sobbed, trying and failing to keep calm and cool.

"Jas…love…you…so…sorry," she whispered.

Where the fuck was the rest of the family? I needed Carlisle here…he could help her. I listened horrified as her heart slowed further. The incessant buzzing of my cell phone pulled me away for a moment. Flipping it open, I saw a text message from Alice.

_J-_

_We're on our way, but she'll die if you wait. Bite her, Jasper. It's the only way to save her. We'll be there soon, but not soon enough. You can do this, Jasper._

_-A_

I had never bet against Alice before, I wouldn't start now. If the only way to save Bella was to turn her, I would find the will to do this. Leaning down I whispered in Bella's ear, asking her for permission and telling her she would always have my love. She nodded her agreement, but I noticed with alarm that her eyes were unfocused and starting to fade as her precious blood continued to leak out of her body onto the hardwoods.

Without further ado, I turned her head as gently as I could, and allowing my venom to pool in my mouth, sank my teeth deep into her neck. She was too weak to cry out, but I felt her love for me in that first pull of her sweet blood. I ripped myself away from her after pushing a mouthful of venom into the wound. I repeated the process at her wrists and ankles. Once all the bites were completed and sealed, I licked her other oozing wounds to seal them and gathered her writhing body in my arms.

As I sat rocking her, the rest of the family arrived, Emmett and Edward made quick work of James' remains and I carried Bella to the backseat of the waiting car. In three days, she would awaken and we would never be parted again. I held my love in my arms and whispered all my dreams for our life in her ear.

I had not left her side for 36 hours. Alice assured me that she would wake very soon. I heard her heart begin its final torturous beats and then silence. She opened her eyes and immediately squeezed my hand.

"Bella, darlin', are you OK?" I asked softly, not wanting to startle her with loud noises.

She turned to look at me and a massive wave of love and lust washed over me.

"You're mine," she murmured.

"Forever," I agreed, leaning over to kiss her softly.

Everything in the world righted itself in that moment. Bella was OK and would be with me forever. I would never have to wander this life alone again and neither would she.

**

* * *

**

Jasper's pick up line was courtesy of Twilighters Anonymous. Check out all the Cullen men's pick-up lines at http://twilightersanonymous(dot)com/top-ten-tuesdays-jaspers-top-ten-pick-up-lines(dot)html and follow the links for the other Cullens.


	2. The Fandom Gives Back

**Hi faithful readers! **

**I know we all hate random ANs, but this one is for a very good cause. I will be participating in The Fandom Gives Back auction that benefits Alex's Lemonade Stand (which raises money for childhood cancers, in case you hadn't heard). **

**I am offering a collaboration oneshot with Tilly Whitlock and a oneshot outtake from any of my stories per the winning bidders preference. So, this is your chance for a custom o/s from me. Want to see more Jasper/Bella hotness from Worth the Pain, The Hotel, or Beyond Angry? Need to get the scoop on Emmett and Bella's honeymoon from Anchorage is for Lovers? Need more Peter/Bella from Gateway to the Rockies? Going nuts over Sam and Bella in Hey There, Little Red Riding Hood? This is your shot to know more first! Both auctions are first come first serve (like buy it now on Ebay), so get there first for the best options. **

**The forum opens for bids today (15 Nov) at 10am EST and runs until 20 Nov. Please go to my profile for all the links and happy bidding! I look forward to writing for ya'll!**


End file.
